


Страницы жизни

by Drakonyashka, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU family dynamics, Bromance, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Несколько ярких страничек из жизни членов команды отдела поведенческого анализа.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	1. По статистике

«По статистике, 87,5% людей гетеросексуальны», — думает Дерек и проходит мимо. 

«По статистике, 90% людей даже не догадываются, что в них кто-то влюблён», — он старательно отводит взгляд и смеётся вместе с Гарсией. 

«По статистике, 95% коллег даже не подозревает о его любовном увлечении», — Дерек всё-таки хмурится. 

— По статистике, шестьдесят пять процентов людей любит шоколадные пончики, а ты? — раздаётся рядом.

Дерек Морган оборачивается и неприлично широко улыбается. 

— Люблю, — отвечает он и целует Рида прямо в испачканные шоколадом губы. К чёрту статистику.


	2. Шестьдесят семь

В один из дней Морган подходит к столу Рида и так громко ставит на него коробку, что на них оглядывается весь отдел. 

Рид выглядит удивленным. 

— Что это? — ожидая подвоха, он с опаской приподнимает крышку и двумя пальцами достаёт оттуда полосатый носок. 

Морган наклоняется к нему и шепчет на ухо:

— Как думаешь, где я нашёл этот?

Рид поднимает глаза и начинает неудержимо заливаться краской. Он был уверен, что в этот раз собрал _все_ свои вещи перед уходом. 

— Ты забыл посмотреть под подушкой, — веселится Дерек, — а я решил заодно отдать и все остальные. Догадаешься, гений, сколько их тут? 

Он стучит по коробке пальцами и, подмигнув, уходит. 

«Шестьдесят семь», — думает про себя Рид, невольно вспоминая каждый раз, когда они засыпали вместе.


	3. Лучший праздник

Один из любимых праздников Гарсии — день рождения. Вернее, его канун. В этот день она всегда запасается сладкими разноцветными пончиками, достаёт из заначки свой любимый чай и специально купленную пушистую пижаму. А потом начинает распаковывать. Все, дайте вспомнить, сто двенадцать посылок, посылочек и посылищ, купленных за последний год. Постоянная проверка силы воли, но она держится, вскрывая всё ровно в срок. Нет, конечно же, она не шопоголик. Совершенно. Ни капельки. Так что всё посчитано, записано и учтено. После очередного срыва Гарсия разрешает себе делать ровно один заказ раз в три дня. Не чаще. Не больше. И красными галочками отмечает дни в календаре. Когда же приходит время, она садится прямо на пол, вскрывает ближайший пакет и зажмуривается от наслаждения. И так все сто двенадцать раз.


	4. Чудесное спасение

— Воу, крошка, это что за плохое настроение с утра? — говорит Морган, появляясь, как обычно, без стука, в кабинете Гарсии, в её святая святых. Хотя она, конечно, предпочитает про себя называть его башней принцессы. Это так мило. Или в крайнем случае Звёздным Разрушителем. Что вполне соответствует её настроению с утра.

В ОПА траур — ночью замкнуло проводку и из строя вышли кофейные автоматы. Конечно, не только они, но без остального прожить как-то можно, а без кофе — нет. Так что во всем здании поистине гнетущая обстановка. 

— Ты достал его, красавчик? Ну, конечно, достал! — Гарсия возбуждённо подпрыгивает на стуле и, вскочив, бросается к Моргану, выхватывая у него из рук кофейный стаканчик. Делает большой глоток и смеясь звонко целует Моргана в щёку, оставляя на ней след из взбитых сливок.

Всё же, пожалуй, её кабинет — настоящая башня принцессы. А Дерек — рыцарь, добывший священный Грааль. И неважно, что он так похож на стаканчик из Старбакс.


	5. Перерыв

Иногда у Гарсии бывают нормальные обеденные перерывы. В эти дни у команды обычно нет срочного дела и все расслабленно ходят по офису, шуршат недописанными отчётами, пьют карамельный капучино вместо ядрёного эспрессо, разбирают текучку и вяло переговариваются. Пытаются восстановиться перед следующим рывком. И у каждого есть подходящий ритуал. 

Гарсия приносит из дома ланч-бокс. Ей очень нравится эта азиатская коробочка, в которой может поместиться столько вкусностей сразу: салат, гарнир, что-то мясное и обязательно сладкое, желательно в двойном объёме. Иногда она даже смотрит туториалы в сети и с упоением выкладывает кавайных мишек и «Hello Kitty» из риса. Или крутит роллы совершенно невообразимой формы, обнадеживая себя, что вкус — это главное, и когда-нибудь она обязательно научится делать их такими же, как на картинке.

В хорошую погоду Гарсия отправляется в парк рядом с офисом. Садится на одну и ту же скамейку, включает музыку в наушниках и ждёт. Спенсер всегда приходит ровно через семь минут. Устраивается рядом, достает термос с ягодным чаем по маминому рецепту, засовывает один из наушников себе в ухо и улыбается. 

Гарсия любит его улыбку. Любит молчать вдвоём и сидеть в тишине. Любит болтать о пустяках и слушать его вечное «по статистике...». В такие моменты она делает глубокий вдох и мир снова обретает яркие краски. 

Поймав вопросительный взгляд, Гарсия протягивает Спенсеру палочки и начинает медленно открывать крышку ланч-бокса, подогревая интерес. 

— Красавчик, ты даже не представляешь, что тебя ждёт! — смеётся она.


End file.
